


the baddest of dragons

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bad Dragon, Body Switches, Canon Compliant, Implied Bondshipping, Implied Evilshipping, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirrorshipping, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfshipping, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Vibrator, cursing, dildo, half of it is jaden jacking off, implied soulshipping, just porn honestly, yubels not invited and it gets salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Yourself is the last person you should trust. Really. Don't do it.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds, Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipfest's Mini-Event Works





	the baddest of dragons

**Author's Note:**

> FUCk writing smut dude shit takes forever

_Riiing!_

“Yeah, one sec!”

The lazy voice yelled back at the door mid-yawn, stretching his form some as wrists served and headrest moved, elbows pushing himself further up and the teen successfully got to sitting on the bed.

All that effort to _just get up._

_Riiing!_

“I heard you! Hold on!” This time he hurried, strolling through the room to find some leftover money and complaining in the meantime… “Sheesh, I really got nothin’ smaller than this?”

Chocolate eyes glanced down at the held paper; a large sum that the mailman certainly wouldn’t appreciate. But seeing how he wasn’t patient either, they would both suffer with the large bill.

“Here I am,” A low mutter before the door opened and indeed, the grumpy mailman with a large package stood awaiting; pen and paper in hand.

His expression frowned at the sight of a ‘ _lazy teenager’_ taking one second too late to open the door, but once the huge bill came into play, no amount of distaste could outdo the horror.

“Got nothing smaller?”

“Nope,”

He sighed and Jaden shrugged.

“Christ… Hold on,”

And the exchange began.

Once the poor, self-proclaimed ‘abused’ and _“don’t do this to me kid”_ mailman suffered unexplainable forces of a large bill and the package was finally handed to the brunette, with a few curses and a flip it was all finished. The teen happily sat himself on the bed, box in hand, and ready to go through the process of ten different tapes on it.

“What is it?”

Yubel appeared to speak, its curiosity perking up at the unusual item and the genuine wonder of what the brunette could have purchased growing each second.

“You’ll see in a bit,”

Jaden vaguely answered, the sneaky smile on his face speaking more than words. His fiend noted of it too; and as each unravel of the box was slowly opened, the demonic eyes followed.

Step by step, rip by rip until the glory hole was finally opened.

And then;

“Heh,”

Brown met the heterochromatic ones; both faces widely grinning at each other with such smug and perverse expressions that defined they knew very well, what was in the box, and what its purpose was for.

But that didn’t mean all the spirits living inside of the brunette did.

“Have you purchased something of use this time?”

The ancient spirit of a king appeared next to his friend, equal pose, equal standing, floating in the air and eyeing the box down. Both Yubel and the light turned towards the source of the voice, neither answering though their faces changed. Golden turned from one to another; the pair of different colored pupils silently mocking him eye to eye, grinning, bearing those fangs out in the malicious and silent laughter Yubel dared not voice. And then back to Jaden, whose orbs wondered aimlessly; from the walls of the room, to Yubel and back, all avoiding to meet his own gaze. Awkwardness in his body speech playing all around.

The Supreme King deepened his frown.

“ _What_ is it?”

Still nothing. Like two thieves caught in the act of stealing in his castle, they would rather die than betray their own dignity, or loyalty, depending on the case. As a ruler experienced with such behavior and stubbornness, Haou took matters in his own hands and hovered over to his lighter half, reading the label of the box.

“ _‘Bad Dragon’_ “

His monotone voice exclaimed and that immediately came result with a snort from Jaden.

“Yeah, came with this thing,”

The lighter brunette finally took the packages remains out, fully unpacked and in its horrific glory. Held by the supposed starting handle, with such a questionable shape and even more questioning color. Pure green. Enough to match even Jaden’s own when it shone the brightness of powers in use.

But even holding the containment out did little to nothing to help understand the ancient king.

“…I assume that is some sort of sword of your world,”

Haou echoed his words quietly, almost uncomfortably, as if that thing on its own looked stupidly intimidating, and far worse than his oblivious mind told him about. Such a bent shape, and it didn’t even look like the proper material used for sword fighting. Nor was it any sort of metal for that matter either. Some sort of plastic? Rubber?

His half now chuckled out loud, and if Yubel held no respect for him, he knew would too.

“Yeah that’s what they advertise ‘em as,”

“…Hm,”

Jaden’s explanation _barely_ sounded genuine. The absolute facial expression, those soft, mellow, feelings that signaled anything and everything but honesty;

Needless to say, the Supreme King wasn’t convinced.

“Tell me its use,”

Stern voice commanded again, and this time, his lighter half agreed with silent laughter.

“Alright,” Jaden began, trying to focus up _some_ seriousness to proceed with an explanation. “See? This is how you hold it,”

His arm extended with the _sword_ in hand, waving it around in some ridiculous manner to get the point across.

“Yes, correct”

“So you hold it like that,”

Haou hummed.

“And then you… you know,” The brunette lowered his voice, hesitant to let the obvious become audible. But his other would spare no shame until it was understood.

“Come on… No way you didn’t have these back in your time,”

Maybe not the _Bad Dragon_ kind, but certainly things existed to please yourself with other than sex with another. 

“I _do not_ know. Use words,”

The light made a difficult face even embarrassment couldn’t hide, but something, or rather, _someone_ jumped in to help the situation out.

“You use them to pleasure yourself,”

Yubel replied, and with only one glance of back at the voice, and after a few short moments, the face which enveloped the ancient king was otherworldly disgust possibly sour enough to break any sort of _friendship_ he has gained with his other half. All the judging and visible hate pointed at the light in a lock of eyes was so heavy and strong, Jaden could do nothing but uncomfortably stare back at the _kinkshaming_ he was being served.

“ _What._ Don’t stare at me like that…”

His voice dared rise against the indirect hostility, though the king’s intimidation was often too strong for _anyone’s_ comfort.

“Imbecilic fool,”

Haou's spiteful insult echoed in the room before the darkness’ departure immediately followed. Out of the outside room and back inside the soul one. Not that the options could ever be indifferent in current circumstances. The teen made a sound; his shamed form muttering out a ‘ _pfft’_ before complaining some more.

“You’re just all bad mood and no fun,”

Though the male was in appearance no more, a voice in his head very much responded out a reply.

_“Our varieties of ‘fun’ differ,”_

And he _would_ reply to that crankiness, would prove that you could enjoy life _and_ have a sky-high ego, but now shouldn’t be the time to argue with your grumpy other self and his echoing voices inside your head.

“Don’t mind him,” The floating demon replied to their shared thoughts, shifting in a comfortable position in the air. “No need to let that ruin some fun time,”

Brown eyes looked up, shyly smiling a confirmation at his friend who seemingly, despite the appearance and everything else, appeared to be the most understanding person regarding the topic. Or maybe Yubel itself held the same shared perverse thoughts at one point in life.

“I paid a lot for this thing, can’t let anyone do that,”

Shoving the packaging and everything away, the brunette began patting the mattress, fixing up the bed sheets and shifting into some comfort as if it was the most necessary thing in the world.

“Hmm,”

Yubel’s androgynous voice hummed, heterochromatic eyes following its host meddle around and check drawers, his bag, the tossed box, until finding the said item and placing it nearby.

A small bottle that signaled some privacy would indeed be needed. But not yet. The teen was still shamelessly scanning some instruction paper that came in the packaging alongside a remote-alike device.

Clearly, this was some _advanced… toy formatting._

For some seconds the only sounds in the quiet were paper rustles and inaudible hums leaving Jaden’s pondering thoughts, but to break that did the boy’s other monster spirits began appearing; - starting with the infamous furball that exclaimed its presence happily by curling up to the brunette.

“Mm, not now buddy. In the middle of somethin’,”

He attempted swatting his curious companion away before realizing his hand went through rather than actually touching something. Instead, Jaden tossed and turned in case _Winged Kuriboh_ decided to judge him for reading an instruction manual on using a vibrating dildo.

Yubel chuckled.

While it seemed to work for a moment and the small spirit couldn’t see, then came the _actual_ only other being with a formatted body to nuzzle and cuddle and _meow_ at the boy.

“ _Now_ what,” Pharaoh made another sound and the brunette sighed. “Food, right,”

Feed the cat.

Subtly putting the paper under the pillow from _curious eyes,_ the teen moved towards the set goal of pet food, having a feline familiar trail behind before his meal was served and the fat cat started absorbing food. Using the moment’s advantage, Jaden quickly closed the door and headed back.

 _One_ spirit and pet less.

Back inside stood the same ones as before; Yubel and Winged Kuriboh. But his demonic dragon quickly took the hint and snatched the other duel monster in its claws, blue lips and fangs grinning at the brunette as Kuriboh looked up at it.

“Thanks,”

Jaden only muffled out an exhausted reply as the fiend winked in return before departing.

“Have fun,”

His voice exhaled low laughter as now privacy was at hand and he was _finally_ free of some… _difficult_ company. Now, away from everything that could make things awkward, the teen laid himself into the bed comfortably. His entire form extending on the soft mattress, back relaxing, head embracing the pillow, and hands;

Hands sneakily going down to undo the jeans’ zipper.

Shame slowly but safely dawned, though the brunette only proceeded. One hand holding the belt at bay and away, fully unlocking it so more space could be made while the other slid the material down. And soon, the jeans were lowered enough for only the pair of boxers be visible.

Free from the cloth, it arose unexpected relaxation that coursed throughout his body and Jaden sighed at the coolness. It felt, nice, but when his own hand went to test how sensitive and expectant his body was with a gentle press on himself, it gave off even _nicer_ results. Fingers immediately followed with a thumb moving around, experimenting in soft circles.

His body ever responsive gave off signals in return too, the male feeling his face heating up, all the pleasure circuits crawling out to present themselves and seek that sweet attention.

One he gave all too willingly.

Shameful noises already threatened to escape at how _eager_ and wanting in reality he was, but Jaden kept his lips sealed and mouth shut. Even when for a short second he returned to coat the fingers with his tongue’s wetness, and even when those rubs turned harsher, grabbing at the shape underneath the cloth and massaging a false pace through it. The only thing _allowed_ were chocolate eyes closing, expression going stiff and eyebrows furrowing as each inhaled breath grew sharper.

Guided by the good sensations, his own hand lead itself further seconds after, the roughness in it gripping harder, each rub moving up and down until it not so subtly slid underneath the boxers and the teen hummed out a whine of pleasure. 

“… _Mm_ … yeah…”

No matter the joys of dueling or happiness upon seeing friends; _this_ one was that sparked ecstasy like no other. This feeling; the lewd, vile, and perverse act of touching oneself and more was what felt _best._ Not right by any means. But it felt _good_ and who cared about much else. Not Jaden Yuki in the moment certainly.

Once fingers reached the naked flesh, it was a whole new world. All the touch and contact dancing on the sensitive skin doubled the thrill of feelings; - _excitement._

Each brought up by a delicate movement of his own palm moving upwards, then down, going back to its start and repeating. A unique act of every finger separately dancing, aiming to hit all the pleasure spots on his own body as nobody else would know better. The strokes that soon formed with such a precise pace of perfect that the brunette absorbed himself further into the bed and let his head fully relax. A small curved smile on his lips as they fell loose and mildly opened. Just enough for those quiet breaths escape and lusting eyes reopen to look down.

Nothing unlike he hasn’t felt. Proud and standing, his arousal showed out of the boxers with his own hand’s work.

The teen huffed out a breath as he stopped there, turning over to hunt for a small vial previously left on the bed to proceed to step two.

“There ya are,”

Once within the palm’s embrace, his form sat further up; back leaned on the bed’s start and the lower parts having more viability to expand. Legs spread and jeans went kicked fully off, opening and pouring some of the lubricant on his hand. Sticky and _moist._ It coated one's fingers perfectly. For one slippery moment he almost felt shame, but then it went away just as so his hand went back down and spread the oily substance onto himself.

“....mmh,”

Not even inside and it made his body shiver just being on his dick.

"Man, no, come on…”

Jaden argued against his own libido that practically melted under the lube’s sensation. Not as if one could win against such a thing, but before he _lost_ the fight, fingers trailed more down to gently circle on the skin before entering. Such an innocent pat that it could be considered _loving_ in the moment; ignore everything else.

But no, this wasn’t a romantic night and they didn’t linger there. With a careful movement, the teen reached down to his entrance and let the first of the lubed-up _guests_ press into him.

Slowly, delicately, the index finger went deeper with ease as the accommodated soothing provided that. Chocolate eyes closed as the male tried to relax himself in the feeling, hitching his breath a different and quieter pace the further he worked on himself. Once his body noted the length inside, he pulled it out, and not wasting time’s notice immediately brought the middle finger to join the other before entering again.

This time it went slower, with more _effort_ as even with lube just one thrust wasn’t enough to stretch it into more. But impatient as ever, the brunette skipped a few steps and jumped towards the next, powering through the mild discomfort. Since it was _himself_ doing it, the proper movements could be made exact. Nothing too uncomfortable, working around your body; he knew his limits.

It was working. _Of course_ it was working. Just a bit of tense breaths to mellow down and he was used to it. Used to the filling _and_ the sensation of movements. Perhaps more stretching would be required, but for the current state of greedy standards – Jaden justified it enough.

“Big finale,”

The brunette muttered slyly and quietly to himself, changing the course of his hand and reaching to grab the horrific in colors, not any better in size, and certainly worst in expenses, magical toy of duelist wonders.

“Hah…”

Slowly, with one’s own comfort and spread legs, fingers nudged the item forward and the male groaned out at the feeling of something much bigger attempting to enter. His brows furrowed, trying to ease into it, and with the help of the oily lotion as odd as it felt – just as easy it slid in. Slithered inside with far less effort than the feeling gave it out to be, and once the male came down with his senses to realize that, his voice let out a loose, half-sighed chuckle.

It fit. Not fully as the size was quite not intended for that, but as far as one’s insides let it go; - _it fit._

And once _that_ part was over, it was safe to experiment. To wiggle his hips around and _feel_ the large pressure stimulating every deep inch in him. The way his own body reacted to it; it all made his expression soften and brown eyes gain nothing but lust in their gaze.

It felt good. _It felt needed to be there._ To fit in that hole and make moving and dueling all the harder as he walked each step daily. All those dirty thoughts enveloping the lost mind as Jaden dared continue actions following that. A light nudge and a slight shift to pull the toy and toes curled, _body shuddered._

If that absolute weight in him didn’t put all hair to stand on edge, then whatever function it held definitely would.

Which good to be a good time as any to find out. The sheer excitement that build in possibilities held stronger yearning than simply staying still with nothing but penetration.

No, no. He bought it. Paid for it. _Had the remote._

Which laid right next to him. Conveniently ready to be tested out. _Calling out to him._

Not that there was any resistance in the matter, Jaden up and got the electronic almost immediately, as soon as those few pats of the bed found it and the half-lidded, melting brown brought it closer to inspect.

If from what the manual said was right… This button should—

“Ffuc--! Wai- _ah_ - _ahh—!”_

Some part realized that was the button, every other part was destroyed the moment it was pressed.

Not even at the maximum volume the device offered, and the brunette was already trembling. Legs twitching, chest heaving at the breath and sweat forming from the amount of heat his body radiated. He couldn’t even keep a straight face no longer, mouth falling completely agape to keep up with his own shivering and eyes darting around, opening and closing, failing to lock themselves onto one thing.

Paralyzed in the haven of pleasure.

So much was happening, so many sensations, body working overtime to keep up with them all. So many strong and heavy outbursts and overflows that threatened to overtake his form. And the sounds. All the gasps and choked inhales. The loud and soft exhales and tense groans.

The way it satisfied him;

The duelist against the Light was lost to his own madness of pleasure.

There was little choice but to dance to his own's body’s twitching; dropping the small controller somewhere, gripping his dick alongside it, messily coating it in the stickiness to just, _touch_ and extend that intoxicating hold on desire as much as he could. Letting the other of the hands make a path towards his stomach; - dirtying up the abdomen with lubed up fingers, trailing a route to the chest to add further delight into the shroud of excitement and touch himself. To slide beneath the black shirt and entwine a human’s most sensitive part between fingers and give his dick the luxury of precum.

Or rather, his very aroused bud being teased around riled up the broken libido to its limits and the male let his voice moan out without shame.

Then, _then,_ as the whole process threatened to end far too soon, a _thought_ clicked in and brown eyes hazily forced themselves open, only barely finding to press the button to stop the vibrating pulsation. As the toy stopped, Jaden let out a long sigh and let his body catch up to its somewhat hyperventilating state.

“No way it feels that good…”

Too good. It should be illegal to have something up your ass and be so overflowed by it.

But now he was here and it was legal and—

The thought.

The one that made him stop despite how much his temperature spoke and body complained. Shame dawned and Jaden realized amidst of everything of _what,_ or rather, _who_ he thought of, but his mind was in no state to debate why you would think of your murderous other half while masturbating.

All he knew was that that grumpy attitude could _perhaps_ be mellowed out a little if the said man saw the light’s own variation of ‘fun’.

With a sly mind, smug face, and very heated body, the tone echoed in his own mind and voice aloud;

“…H-hey—ah…nnh,”

Task failed before it even began and the voice was nowhere in the state of lying. But nonetheless, determined, the teen attempted some composure and tried again.

“Haou-- _ah,_ can ya come gimme… a hand?”

Ignore the little extra to the title and it _almost_ sounded normal. With little pause for gasps in between.

‘ _With what,’_

The darkness replied him back in his own mind, still oblivious to what their body’s state was and clearly moody as before.

Convenient. _All the better_ to convince the stubborn man and make the silly plan reality.

“We— _mm_ , gotta switch. Please, it’s urgent,”

Urgent it was. Begging he was in a state of as well. Just some difference in context here and there.

There was visible hesitancy in the answer and Jaden both felt and knew it, but with a little luck and _some_ willingness to care about their wellbeing – if for the sake of the same body—

_‘...Fine,’_

Jackpot.

Now to press the button again before it happened and—

“…Ahh-ah! Fuck!”

Jaden growled out his satisfaction at the vibrating toy and felt his spirit fading out of reality. If his face wasn’t a smiling mess this entire time, his last remark would be a grinning wink at the king. And seconds in, all of that faded. The pleasure, the heat, the pleasantries; - left with the body, not with the mind. One that wasn’t in his control anymore.

Now left as a spirit, from his transparent form, Jaden awaited the expectant event occur and his darker half opened up in reality, greeted with a little surprise.

In bed, pants down, on the verge of finishing and testing those limits with the shaky toy inside of him.

What’s the _worst_ that could happen, really?

“Why ha—”

Talk before acknowledge, that high ego found its first mistake.

“—Ah!”

Jaden just smirked further. His dumb plan indeed, by some miracle, worked.

“Couldn’t catch that one,”

Immediately did Haou’s form clutch into a less revealing position, attempting to curl up by bending his back and ground his hitched breath. Though that wasn’t quite possible with how weak and trembling his hands shook. Some quick acts and the king locked his throat, not trusting any manageable and non-humiliating sounds leave it in the moment.

“…You….”

The royalty managed to mutter up words out of his own spite. Though even the mighty tone stayed on the edge of cracking, the Supreme King stood his ground and glared his half with hostile intent.

“…Off… _now,”_

No matter the effort, the command in it felt _weak._ Weak enough to make Jaden chuckle and spark up more murderous will.

“The remote’s in your hand. Press the button,”

A finger pointed to acknowledge the controls and the king mustered up strength to glare at it too.

“Though come on, I know it feels great, you can’t deny it,”

That wasn’t an exaggeration. He felt of that, quite literally, only seconds ago. Haou _couldn’t_ brush off that fact how he wanted to.

But he’d try for as long as he could.

“…Shu—ut… _nn…_ it…!”

A soft moan escaped and the ancient male felt his face burn with further heat. Whether it was anger or embarrassment or both; - it was _definitely_ both.

But still, all that intimidation proved lackluster to the one who initiated it all. In fact, Jaden only crawled up closer, wanting to reach for the other but the lack of body preventing him from doing so. His hands only went through. It didn’t stop him from nearing the ear to whisper his own hidden desire into it, however.

“Nah, come on, you look great,”

Despite this, he _could_ mimic the pleasure even as a ghost. It just wouldn’t be, _real._ But it’d feel real, at least to the host; spirit or not.

There would simply be no stain on the bed this way.

“Just get into it and we’ll both have fun,”

The lighter brunette seductively pleaded into his half’s ear, musing up more sweet temptation that served to fuel up Haou’s anger. As much as it built, the more reaction from his body crept up. No matter how raging his attitude would get, and how close Jaden’s whispers were, neither his voice nor posture were in any state to follow it up. He was already more than halfway. The toy was _drilling_ his insides.

Jaden did this. Their shared body was already played to be worked like this; he was just _invited_ to witness it. Couldn’t do much but let everything done to it pleasure him further. 

But still, the male forced himself bring the remote closer and press the instructions given.

Something, something; Jaden said this one? —

“Ah!!”

The ancient being gasped at the sudden increase in pace of the toy inside and his entire form fell forward; body twitching newly discovered reactions, posture weak, landing on his elbows to support his knees and the supreme ruler was bent and dominated by the horrific toy playing in his insides.

“JADEN,” For the first time, Haou roared. “Fool! Do not play around-!!”

His voice echoed through the room, though to futile avail. Whatever intimidation held his reputation simply failed to work on the other right now, as even the shout did nothing in return.

The king felt the previously used body threatening to fail each second. The sticky lube mixed with sweat dirtying up such a perfect curving for the vibrator jab each inner wall. And then _that;_ the _cursed_ movement of it working around and about, its size large enough to unknowingly dance to his prostate and back depending on each shift he managed.

All failed ones. Golden eyes closed; when he tried moving further up, limbs fell and he simply plopped back to the bed face first. Even the lifted back and ass didn’t linger in the air much longer, the ancient spirit was succumbing to the pleasure that was over dominating even the mightiest.

Using the leftover strength, his hazy half-lidded yellow opened back up to notice their very lousy half lazing around in the air, keeping the lock on his form and shamelessly;

Getting off.

“…You absolute waste of human reproduction…”

To which the other only kept the smile around, continuing the job as if it was no big deal. No matter how much spite he could muster up internally, all that shamefully left on the outside was a pile of sweat trailing his skin, drool wetting the pillow through the clenched teeth and aroused breath attempting to inhale through the mouthed gasps, nose.

“Yeah, love you too,”

Jaden answered so lightheartedly, so lovingly, that the darkness frowned his stupidity away and buried his expression in the pillow.

He gave in.

The Supreme King lost, and gave in. To his own desire, to Jaden’s _antics._ All-powerful as one might be, sexual intercourse was a thing and Haou was fully aware of it. He was also aware it had reached a point where struggling against was useless. Where he’d have to look at what was happening at his abdomen and reach to touch himself to release.

With a silent groan, he did just that. Let one of the hands lurk underneath him and put all pressure on the other elbow. Tilting his head to glance below as well and once fingers curled up around the aroused and throbbing organ, the king _growled_ and undeniably heard the background teen follow with… quite a _supportive_ sound of approval too.

“Mm, yeah… I’m close too,”

Of course he was. Humiliating _him_ and then _pleasuring himself_ via it.

“…Shut up… _nh…_ Jaden…”

Haou’s voice lowly grumbled, though all it passed off was a pleasing whine that granted more intensity to the other.

“Say my name again...”

The king felt his light curl up closer to his ear, the ghostly form almost tickling the hair strands there. He would. Oh, he _would._

“…Jaden…” _You will be punished. This will not be forgiven. You will learn your_ place. “…I’m…” _Gonna put you to sleep again. Take over. Kill you._

All of that, and none came out. He just willingly fell into the trap.

“Yeah? Don’t worry… me too,”

The teen heard what he wanted. Not any of that malicious intent and simply _– what he wanted._ But at this point the darkness found little matter in caring, just to keep stroking himself with all shame, ego, and dignity crushed, and reach that bliss to be over and done with.

Just a bit more. The toy was doing its job.

“Nnn!”

Such a shameful sound.

“Ah, mmm, _Haou,_ ”

And then a shameless moan.

“…Shut… Shut, ah—”

Jaden only leaned to purr in his ear.

_“…Haou…”_

The king clutched his bent form, eyes shut tight and a tense expression overtook the usually stoic as that seductive tongue so carefully nuzzled his name in its wetness, sending him over that momentary euphoria. Another moan and a soft sound and leftover grunts that melted into breathing gasps to calm down; sense trying to form over his body’s complaint to _turn the damn thing off_ from _still_ penetrating his ass.

“Shit-!”

The equally cut sentence turned the attention around and golden lazily hovered to see the source of it; witnessing quite a lewd sight in return, noting that Jaden, too, has followed the, albeit fake, orgasm, and was stabilizing himself as well.

Judged for it, but the male had little strength in himself to muster any hate. Only enough power to swat and search the bed to find the remote again, which has seemingly dropped off somewhere during the intercourse, and press _all_ buttons until one worked to stop.

Thankfully, it had only four, and one of them has indeed made the vibrator stop.

The moment it did, the Supreme King loosened his hold and landed his body flat on the bed. Golden eyes closing and a deep exhale leaving him.

“How’d ya like it?”

A voice regarded him and Haou put effort into opening his eyes again, greeted by a still blushing, post-orgasmic brunette winking at him. Unamused by it and the frown was set back in place. Although weaker than usual. Face tired and expression bland more than anything else save for its messy state.

“You do realize what you’ve done,”

Tone serious in contrary to the light’s own, chocolate eyes rolling around in fake obliviousness, playfulness dancing on the warm face.

“Mm, how about that I got you into and we’ll repeat it?”

A scowl.

“No,”

A shrug in return.

“Beats me then,”

And if there wasn’t a weary feeling that using his powers right now would be nothing but a poor puff of smoke, that ignorance would be punished then and there. But for now, the king just sighed it away and closed his eyes back, simply seeking rest from the fresh intensity untouched of his form in eons. A softer and gentle smile crept up on the Jaden's face upon the sight; - his heart taking in the other type of warmth.

Affection.

* * *

From sex to love and the fiend watched it all. Locked inside their shared mind with nothing but a way to _enjoy the view._ Without a body – without a choice. Yubel pouted. _Of course_ the sadomasochistic dragon wanted in on the fun, even if both brunettes would most likely disagree.

“Pfft…”

_Maybe_ it could get a body. Steal one. _Maybe_ then it would be less weird.

Only one person was responsible for its choice in _bodies_ and only one way to answer that question existed.

In a silent moment, the card spirit used its powers to momentary teleport out their mind and hop elsewhere. In some, apartment, house, something. _Who cared_ where. The reason of being was—

“Cooking,”

Yubel mused to itself at the sight of Jesse Anderson very much having his back faced to it and preparing something on the stove, if the pleasant smell was to be judged by. Oblivious to the fiend’s mischief, with floating wings, the large spirit quietly hovered behind the humming male until fangs lowered just behind the teal hear, and the androgynous tone spoke out one word;

“Boo,”

Claws clutched the teen on the ground before any response happened, and once again, the European male had his body possessed and mind overlapped by another.

* * *

Successful in its task, Yubel teleported back – now with a physical body that still held parts _needed_ to engage and with a cheerful exclamation and smiling face, greeted the two brunettes.

“Alright, I’m here! We’re continuing, right?”

Jesse’s malicious form walked over, eyeing the spiritual form of Jaden and sleeping one of his darkness. The one awake however, regarded his own spirit little.

“Nah,”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘nah’!”

Yubel roared, clearly _offended._ It didn’t just go steal a functioning body to be denied like that.

“A no’s a no Yubel,” Jaden hummed, shifting some in his transparent form to attempt cuddling up closer to his counterpart. “Besides, you looking like Jesse is just plain weird. Let him go,”

Oh, so _that_ was it. It was impossible otherwise when the transformation _leaves you genderless._ And _why not_ anyway? This one was his _best friend._ Isn’t that supposed to make it _better_ than worse?

Apparently _fucking not._

“Fine…!”

The heated answer came and the fiend left again, teleporting elsewhere out of spite.

So Jaden didn’t want. Whatever. _Whatever._

“Who cares,”

Not the demonic dragon. Nope. Definitely not.

“I don’t need him!”

The angry claim shouted lies in the heat of the moment, but that’s the one thing that held Yubel’s form together; - anger, rage.

And if one thing those emotions could fuel, it was spite. So _maybe;_

_‘Wake up,’_

The fiend hovered back inside its own mind, finding the comatose European laid out in the void. The unconscious faded as soon as Yubel twirled those fingers, and the other was heard groaning his way back to reality.

_‘Yubel?’_

Teal eyes blinked and mind froze, Jesse trying to decipher one too many things at once.

_‘Where are we?’_

_‘In your head. I borrowed your body,’_

_‘Again…’_

Tone answered blandly, not even surprised. Only a frown at his mirrored copy that held the same orange eyes and same dark outfit from before, shrugging with the wicked grin at him.

_‘What_ _do you want?’_

His counterpart made some steps forward, lightheartedly shouting in the mindless void that kept their conscious.

 _‘Ah, I dunno! See, Jaden’s being a piece of shit, so I wandered my way over here,’_ Then a lean in to see those crazed eyes in their glory. The fiend taking Jesse’s hand in its own. _'I came up with this great idea,’_

All to lightly, too playfully; there had to be some malice behind those words. If one thing the duelist learned, it was exactly that. But nonetheless, Jesse asked.

_‘Which is…?’_

His own form smirked such a wide face back at the question.

 _‘Glad you asked! Lemme just go grab the…_ necessity _, we’ll need for it and I’ll show you,’_

His copy disappeared back into the real world again, and somehow, somewhere, a deep gut feeling crawled up to warn of the regret, but Jesse fought off his urges and stayed cautious. He’s been possessed before. Had the worst of it. Yubel and him even appeared to be on some, albeit _very_ questionable, but friendly terms.

Whatever the other meant would be fine.

Or rather;

_Whatever Jaden thought, ‘borrowing’ this ever wonderous toy, along with his best friend, would be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> theres finally visual porn to go with this. clicky --> https://bassomega.tumblr.com/post/190941623743/madicham-some-mirror-and-also-my-like-second


End file.
